Mystery 101
| CAN= October 8, 2015 (Teletoon) | BR= October 9, 2015 | writtenby= Jon Colton Barry | directedby= Shaunt Nigoghossian | nextepisode= Game of Chicken }} Mystery 101 is the first episode of season 1 of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Premise Velma's dream of attending Kingston University might come true, if she can only solve the haunting of its founder first. Synopsis A kid named Andrew and his Dad are going to Kingston University. Andrew doesn't want to go but his dad makes him because of a family tradition. Suddenly they see flash a blue light coming from the tower and hear a voice telling them to leave. A ghost is revealed on the tower. They try to run, but soon the ghost poofs right in front of them. The next day, Velma is pacing in an area nearby, worrying about her interview at Elias Kingston University. Then puppets of the gang appear, telling Velma not to worry. When Velma, asks why she's having a conversation with puppets, Fred explains that Daphne saw a create your own puppet store and thought it would be a fun way to learn about yourself in puppet form. Velma states that her interview is important and she doesn't want any of her friends ruining it by being "strange." As if on cue, Scooby and Shaggy show up holding a wedding cake while wearing funny costumes. Then Daphne, while playing with her puppets with all her limbs, accidentally puts the Mystery Machine in reverse. The gang chases after the van. Velma states that she thought Fred Daphne-proofed the Mystery Machine, but Fred has got it covered by taking out the keys and pushes buttons, causing the Mystery Machine to turn and pass cars, glide and stop at a gas station. There, they meet a man named Mitchell and ask for directions to Elias Kingston University, who reveals it's right beside them. Mitchell then warns the gang that the school's founder, Elias Kingston has returned from the grave and is scaring off all the students. Fred asks him if he's seen the ghost, which he hasn't, but saw a bunch of teens running away. Shaggy and Scooby ask where they ran off, having already gone back up the hill of the road. When they get to the school, they see the statue of Elias Kingston and read the plaque, describing people who go there, have Kingston material. When Velma asks aloud what Kingston material is, a mysterious voice is heard. The voice is revealed to be a man hiding in a shrub named Joe, who is the campus security. He says he's been camouflaging himself, so he can spring out and catch the ghost. This confuses Fred, but Joe states he's been head of security for fifteen years and asks what he could do. Velma explains she has an interview with the dean, and are directed by Joe, who then goes back to hiding. Fred announces that they have a mystery, but is stopped by Velma, who says her interview comes first. They meet Dean Longfellow, who is cranky about the ghost because he has no incoming freshman. The gang asks to help, which Dean Longfellow questions. He says the problem is that they let their standards slip and that Elias Kingston was a greedy, vindictive, ruthless monster, who believed children are their future and that he would do anything to keep his school on top, including returning from beyond to scare off unworthy students. Fred states that they can help because they solve mysteries. Dean Longfellow says that every student is given a challenge to test if they're Kingston material, but he decided to let Velma in immediately because of her high credentials. He makes a deal that if they can solve this mystery, Velma will be accepted, but if they fail, Velma will be denied. Velma is flabbergasted about the deal after she told her friends not to do anything weird. Fred apologies and states they have to solve the mystery. They need to find the ghost, when suddenly a loud roar is heard and at the top of the clock tower is the ghost of Elias Kingston telling them to get out. The gang starts running, then the ghost poofs right in front of them. It chases the gang right out the school and they drive away. Velma reminds them that they can't leave like the other students, with Fred agreeing and adding that unlike the other students, they're going back. They drive around to the back of the school and Fred disguises the van as an old junk van claiming "the best security is to look like you don't need any." Fred asks Velma for options and she explains that the interior of the university is like a death trap for higher education. Fred decides they should split up to look for clues; Fred, Daphne, and Velma will look in the Dean's office, while Shaggy and Scooby search the tower. Shaggy then explains to Fred (in convenient ways) why searching the tower is not a good idea, but go through with it anyway. Fred, Daphne and Velma arrive at the door of Dean Longfellow's office when they meet Joe again. Joe unlocks the door and lets the in. While in the office, Fred discovers a list of students who dropped out of Kingston University because they were too scared wofthe dollar amounts of deposits or donations they gave to the school. Daphne then realizes that if the students drop out after donating the school money, then the school keeps the money, which makes Velma suspect someone is making a fortune of fthe ghost. Then Daphne finds a note with a number on it and thinks it's a safe combination, but Velma knows exactly what it is. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby climb the tower and find it sealed off, so they decide to go look in the cafeteria. When they get there, they find the place full of state of the art vending machines. Shaggy buys a snack from one, but it gets jammed so he tries to get it, getting stuck inside the machine in the process, followed by Scooby. They eat some of the snacks until the ghost shows. He tries to get them,but gets stuck in the machine with them. They try to run, but break the machine in the process, freeing them, and the ghost who chases them Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma go to the library where Velma uses the dewy decimal system to find the book serial number on the paper. Fred then starts to get the book with a ladder, while Velma hopes he's not afraid of heights. Fred corrects her, saying he's afraid of widths. Then Shaggy, Scooby, and the Ghost show up, which results in a chase throughout the library, ending in it being wrecked. The gang runs and hides in a closet, with Velma lamenting over messing up the library; Shaggy lamenting over wasting the food in the snack machine; Fred lamenting over no solving the mystery; Daphne lamenting over her puppet losing a button, and Scooby lamenting over eating a button. Velma is surprised that they are not upset over ruining her chancesofo getting iton the university, which causes an argument between the gang, but Daphne stops it by giving everyone her puppets. That gang starts using the puppets to show how they feel about each other and they reconcile. They then go over the clues they found about the sealed tower, the list of names, and the book they found in the library which is about the science of laser optics. This gives Fred ad idea and states they need to go back to the tower. Fred ties himself to a rope while he walks on the roof to the tower, but then stops due to his fear of widths. He starts walking again but then slips, so Shaggy and Scooby try to pull him up, but then the ghost unties the rope causing all of them to fall. Fortunately, Scooby saves them in the nick of time. Velma asks Daphne to tie the rope to something, but runs into the ghost, causing her to fly out the window. Slipping, Daphne lets go of her puppet, while the gang pulls her up with the ghost about to get them. Suddenly, a second ghost appears in the tower, which confuses Shaggy, but Fred throws a roof tile at it, revealing the second ghost is just glass. This makes the first ghost angry and is about to get the gang, when Daphne gets back up and falls off the other side. The ghost then starts to pull the rope up, when the gang pulls their end of the rope, bringing Daphne back up and getting the ghost stuck in the rope. Dean Longfellow shows up wondering what's going on when Velma reveals the ghost to him, which is Mitchell from the gas station, because the school said he wasn't good enough to attend. So, Mitchell used the ghost of Elias Kingston to scare away the incoming students to force Dean Longfellow to go down on the admissions list until his name came up. Then Joe suddenly appears, disguised as a tree, congratulating the gang and prepares to take Mitchell away, but Fred stops him, saying that Mitchell had inside help from the head of security. This causes Dean Longfellow to recognize that Mitchell is Joe's son. Velma explains that after fifteen years of protecting the school, Joe was upset that his own son was rejected, so they swore revenge. Joe signaled Mitchell with a holographic ghost illusion at the tower, which they sealed up so no one would find it, and Mitchell would then arrive disguised as the ghost to scare everyone away, using smoke bombs to create the poofing trick. But when Dean Longfellow still wouldn't lower the admissions standards, they had to get rid of him as well by framing him for fraud. The list they found was slanted to the left, meaning it was written by a lefty, but Dean Longfellow is a righty, and only Joe had the authority to plant fake evidence into his office, and he's also a lefty. Joe then tries to escape, but gets knocked out by a police carthath has come to arrest Joe and Mitchell. Longfellow thanks Velma for proving she is Kingston material, but she turns down the offer, saying she has a lot to learn with her friends. This makes Dean Longfellow wishing he had friends which makes the gang uncomfortable. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Fred Jones ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers Supporting characters: * Dean Longfellow Villains: * Ghost of Elias Kingston * Mitchell Simons * Joe Simons Other characters: * Russell * Andrew * Russell's father * Baby * Elias Kingston * Elias Kingston's dog * Actors playing gang * Police officer Locations * Elias Kingston University ** Kingston Manor ** Tower ** Dean Longfellow's office ** Library * Puppet store * A Lil' Gas-E Objects * Hand puppets of gang * Wedding cake * Mystery Machine key * Vending machine * Library ladder * The Science of Laser Optics * Smoke bombs * Campus key Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Police cars Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Producer: Zac Moncrief * Supervising Producer: Michael Jelenic * Written By: Jon Colton Barry * Directed By: Shaunt Nigoghossian Closing credits * Line Producer: Wade Wisinski * Casting And Voice Direction By: Collette Sunderman * Starring The Voices Of: Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred, Elias Kingston; as Daphne; Matthew Lillard as Shaggy, Actor Playing Daphne; Kate Micucci as Velma; Tom Kenny as Dean Longfellow, Russell, Joe; Chord Overstreet as Mitchell, Andrew * Based Upon Characters Created By: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Music By: Jake Monaco * Production Manager: Bianca Margiotta * Assistant Production Managers: Michael Goughlin, Lance LeCompte, Hillary Harmon Powell * Art Director: Richard Lee * Character Design: Shakeh Haghnazarian, Todd Oman * Prop Design: Lance Falk, Valerie Schoman * Background Design: Cheryl Johnson, Pat Marconett * Character Design: Trish Burgio, Jesse Silver * Color Stylist: Hannah Nance Partlow * Storyboard: Karina Gazizova, George Kaprielian, Lane Raichert, Becks Wallace * Storyboard Revision: Arielle Yett * Editor: Kyle Stafford * Animatic Editor: Barbara Ann Duffy * Animation Timing: Kevin Petrilak, Swinton Scott III * Animation Checking: Justin Schultz * Effects Animation: Matt Girardi * Animation Services: Digital eMation, Inc. * Supervising Directors: Jaejoon Kim, Gueshik Song, Chanki Yoon * Layout Artists: Yongsoo Park, Gyoochang Lee, Byungjoon Jun * CG: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Daeguen Hong * Model Checkers: Gyunghyun Baek, Jongsun Lee * Final Checker: Yungra Jo * Background Director: Hyunhee Oh * Key Animation: Gyungkwan Kim, Hyungkon Song, Hyunwoo Woo, Choonyong Yoo, Gyungho Lee, Soojong Lee, Insook Lee, Seungtaek Yim, Changyul Jung, Aekyung Choi, Teahyun Park, Miyun Lee, Chihun Ham, Gyungsook Hwang * Production Staff: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Hyungjoo Jun, Kwangsool Kim, Agatha Sarim Kim, Alex Eunsun Park, Lena Hyesoo Song * Color Stylists: Yong Ahn, Woonrye Jung * Composition: Jangho Park, Kyungsoo Park * In-Between Checker: Chulgi Hong, Namgi Kim, Naksoo Choi, Heejung Kim, Mijung Jun * Post Production Manager: Matt Singer * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Sarah Baluch * Track Reader: Fred Salinas * Suprvinsing Dialogue / ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue / ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Mike Garcia * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Sound Servics * Assistant Editor: Gabriel Thorburn * Featured Songs: "Old Stomping Grounds", Written And Performed By: Adam Levin, James Bairian, and Louis Castle; "Romp 101", Written By: Jon Colton Barry, Greg Camp, and Zac Moncrief, Performed By: Jake Monaco * Production Administrator: Candi Purugganan * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Tina Fallah, Tamarah Miles, Celeste Moses, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Executive In Charge Of Music: Niki Sherrod * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive In Charge Of Production: Jay Bastian * Executives In Charge Of Production For Cartoon Network: Nicole Rivera, Meghan Bradley * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Special Thanks To: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * © 2015 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * SCOOBY-Doo and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © of Hanna-Barbera. * Country of first publication United States of America * Warner Bros. Animation Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * W•B Animation Notes/trivia * This episode is a reimagining of the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, What the Hex Going On?. * Taking its cue from the direct-to-video films, this is the first episode of a TV series to have the gang's surnames listed in the end credits. * The names of Russell and Andrew are only identified in the end credits. * Writer, Jon Colton Barry, provided commentary for this episode through A Podcast Named Scooby-Doo! (See external links below) Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * Daphne Du Jour: Playing with puppets. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Shaggy shouts from afar "So now, exactly which direction did they run?", Daphne is seen wearing a long-sleeve dress like in her original incarnation. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Despite the sign saying "Kingston University", everyone calls it "Elias Kingston University." * Background painters Trish Burgio and Jesse Silver are mistakenly credited as character designers. In other languages Home media * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season 1, Part 1 - Spooky Kooky Fun! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 23, 2016. * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season One, Part One DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 4, 2016. * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season One, Part One DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 11, 2016. * Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon DVD released by Warner Home Video on Augest 9, 2016 Quotes References External links * Buy in HD from iTunes (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (UK) * Commentary by Jon Colton Barry at A Podcast Named Scooby-Doo! }} pl:Studencka zagadka Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 episodes Category:Season premieres Category:Series premieres